Screwed
by AngelGun12
Summary: This is my version with permission from SlasherFiend14 so if you want just their version then feel free to go to their stories. Sorry if my part is a bit short, Im new to stories like this, I can make other stories too so leave a comment if you want a story made about something.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sat with the TARDIS doors open to view the starry sky of space, pondering where to go next when the conceal starts chirping and beeping so he got up to see what was causing the conceal to go off.

The doctor saw an S.O.S. signal and tracked it down to where it is originating from, he then had the TARDIS head to the location where the signal is spawning from after closing the doors and once there the doors open wide to reveal the master.

The doctor glared as the master walked in before saying to the master "You sent that signal" as the master looked at him and replied "You didn't have to come to the location you know, you could of ignored it yet you chose to go after it" that in turn pissed off the doctor but he knew the master was right, he could of just ignored the signal thus he allowed the master to stay because he was lonely, he notices him wearing a ring.

In a few days time the doctor notices he has spent more time looking at the master and daydreaming about him in a sexual way only the doctor ignores it, that is until he gets pinned to his bed (since the doctor was in his own room) by the master who had snuck in and started to strip them both.

The master not wanting to wait anymore thus once they were both naked he looked at the doctor and said/asked "How about we have some fun ?~" but all the doctor could do was blush a bright red and nod, the doctor watched as the master takes out a sonic screwdriver and flips the doctor onto his hands and knees.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor gripped the bed sheets in tight fists, panting and staring behind him. The Master, with his white hair and black hoodie seemed out of place here; considering the Doctor was laying face first on the bed, naked on his bed. The Doctor clenched his eyes shut for a moment as pain filtered across his features. He opened one eye to see the Master was determined, concentrating on his task. The Doctor groaned and laid his head down, not wanting to look any more. The Master looked up at that moment. "Is it really that bad Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor swallowed and panted, "Y-you're not the o-one with this in his-ahhhhh!" The Master smirked evilly as he cut the Doctor off mid-sentence. The Doctor glared. The Master grinned and said, "You were saying?" The Doctor didn't reply, but laid his head back down and squirmed. The Master leaned down and rubbed circles on the Doctor's back. "How does it feel?" the Master whispered in the Doctor's ear.

The Doctor shifted and muttered, "It's tight, and a bit odd." He frowned. "Now Doctor, don't tell me you've never done this before?" the Master asked, chuckling. "No, I haven't," the Doctor replied. "Not even with yours?" the Master asked. The Doctor's face tinged pink, and he buried his face in his pillow. The Master smiled. "Oh Doctor, you've been keeping naughty secrets from me!" he proclaimed. "It was only once, I was alone, and I was still adjusting to this body," the Doctor explained, turning his head so he could be heard clearly. "Sure," the Master said, not believing any of it. "But you haven't at least thought about mince once?" The Doctor didn't reply, but his face darkened. The Master smirked, then licked his lips. "How does it feel in comparison to your fantasies?" "They're not fantasies!" the Doctor proclaimed, his face now burning in anger. The Master shrugged. "Well whatever they are, how do they compare?" The Doctor gulped and muttered into the pillow.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't quite hear that," the Master told him, grinning. The Doctor turned his head and said, slowly, "The real thing is much heavier than I thought, and it's much more of a tight fit." "That's the second time you've brought that up," the Master said. "Do you like its thickness?" The Doctor blushed and nodded.

The Master chuckled and kissed the Doctor's back. "You see Doctor, laser is so much better than sonic." The Doctor groaned in dismay at that badly placed sentence, until he gripped the sheets again and bit his lip as the Master removed the laser screwdriver from his body. The Master placed the screwdriver to one side, and then unzipped his pants. "Now that you've been loosened up a little, how about you try my other screwdriver?" He pulled his hard cock out of his pants. "Your other..." The Doctor began to say, until he moaned as the Master thrust into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i haven't made more, i wanted to know if you want more first.

Feel free to let me know.


End file.
